


Still

by Reclusive_Unicorn



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusive_Unicorn/pseuds/Reclusive_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since they've had the opportunity to play this game, and neither was going make it easy on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Hongbin watches as Wonshik enters the living room from his peripheral vision and freezes in his spot on the couch, almost dropping the book he’s been occupying himself with on this day off. His glasses slowly begin to slide down the bridge of his nose but he doesn’t dare to adjust them for fear of being noticed too soon.

Wonshik clambers out of bed with the usual grace of someone who’s overslept until 2pm, sleep-swollen eyes, wrinkled pajamas and all. He shuffles half blind around the kitchen until he somehow manages to get a bowl of stale cereal into his hands—Jaewhan’s complaining about stealing his Special-K be damned—and makes his way for the couch when he finally notices Hongbin, sitting there in one of his classic ‘artwork’ poses. It was much too early for Wonshik to play this game right now, watching Hongbin put all of his focus into being frozen just for him.  Hongbin was still clad in his own sleep clothes, the cotton of the tank top clinging gently to his chest with sweat pants settled low and lose around narrow hips.

He gives in—Wonshik always does—steps closer to adjust the glasses from falling off Hongbin’s face, and the man doesn’t even so much as blink. Wonshik traces a finger down the smooth skin of that perfect jaw until it comes to rest at the swell of Hongbin’s bottom lip. The corners of it twitch ever so slightly as Wonshik traces the lines of Hongbin’s mouth with the pad of his thumb, and Hongbin fights down the instinct to open up to him. It’s been a while since they've had the opportunity to play this game, and neither was going make it easy on the other.

As Wonshik removes Hongbin’s glasses and silently starts to sink to his knees Hongbin mentally applauds himself for keeping his sight focused on a spot in the far off corner of the room, and not on the hands that come to rest on the insides of his thighs. They stroke up and down, up and down, before moving up to grip Hongbin’s waist for a light squeeze. He suppresses a shiver as Wonshik rises up to brush his lips against his throat.

“You’re doing so well, Hongbinnie.” Wonshik teases and Hongbin knows better than to give in to temptation and scoff at him. It was going to take more than feeling him up along with a few butterfly kisses to get him to visibly start cracking so early into the game.

Grabbing the hem of Hongbin’s shirt Wonshik lifts it up to pull the tank top over Hongbin’s head, not bothering to remove it properly. Goosebumps spread across his skin at the loss of warmth as he stares off into space while Wonshik continues to grope his chest and abs. Tracing fingertips feather-light down every ridge and line of muscle before replacing those fingers with his mouth, sucking bruises onto him and continuing downwards until he reaches where skin meets the start of his sweat pants.

Wonshik nuzzles at Hongbin’s clothed, half-hard cock, opening up and grazing his teeth lightly along the length. He squeezes and nibbles Hongbin playfully to full hardness, until he’s able to suck on the damp spot that begins to form at the tip. Hongbin doesn’t even blink at the ministrations, allowing the pleasure Wonshik’s actions are drawing out spread a pulsing heat down his spine to coil and burn pleasantly in the pit of his stomach. He can feel the sheen of sweat starting to form and pool at the dip of his back from the effort of keeping still though it all, and Hongbin’s vision begins to fuzz out around the edges when Wonshik tires of his teasing and slides the waistband of Hongbin’s sweats down to free his erection from its confines to suck at the crown with gusto.

For how long they had been playing this game, Hongbin thinks, there was a surprising lack of rules. Not that there needed to be any beyond Hongbin trying to stay in his unforgiving ‘artwork’ pose for as long as he could and Wonshik was allowed to do just about anything he could to make Hongbin break that stoic façade. Hongbin had always trusted Wonshik not to do anything too extreme or too kinky for his tastes.  His partner’s haughty  and sometimes over-zealous attitude towards sex always came second to Hongbin’s needs and shyness to try new things, and for that Hongbin didn’t know how else to repay Wonshik but by giving as good as he always got.

Hongbin is thrown out of his recollection when Wonshik rises back up to his feet to look him over. There’s never anything tactful about Wonshik when he becomes impatient with their game especially during times when he was losing—like right now—it doesn’t stop Hongbin from being as docile as possible, ignoring the way Wonshik manhandles him until he’s laid out along the couch. If it wasn’t for the flush spread across his face and chest along with his hard cock betraying him, he would almost seem like an impassive doll. Wonshik growls in annoyance as he takes off his own clothes and spreads Hongbin’s legs out to settle between them.

The warm press of lips along his thighs and cock can be ignored easily and Hongbin starts to zone out so much that he starts thinking about what he needs to do for tomorrow’s vocal training when without warning; Wonshik takes his entire cock down his throat. Hongbin snaps back to reality with a sharp inhale and it’s far too late for him to stop his toes from curling and the trembling of his thighs that he knows Wonshik will feel beneath his hands. Wonshik lets out a hum of satisfaction at this and if his mouth wasn’t busy with more important matters he would be smirking about it. It feels like the flush on Hongbin’s skin has been set on fire as Wonshik hollows his cheeks and starts to suck and bob up and down his cock, the pace going from merciless to achingly slow at Wonshik’s resolve. All of Hongbin’s will power channels itself into gripping the cushions so tight his knuckles go white and fingers start to cramp.  

Enough becomes enough when Hongbin’s legs are bent up some and he feels pressure on the space between his balls and his entrance, each teasing press sending waves of pleasure throughout his body that makes him want to writhe, however the game they’re playing not allowing him to do so. Hongbin tries to hold steady for a bit longer, he really does, but the next press to his perineum is rough and Wonshik keeps swallowing around the head of his cock and hollowing out his cheeks and Hongbin has no choice but move move **_move_**.

A hand buries itself into Wonshik’s hair to force him still and the first harsh pull makes Wonshik’s hips buck down into the couch cushions; the second pull is harder than the last and causes Wonshik to moan around Hongbin’s cock. Hongbin moans in turn at the vibrations aiding in his arousal, arching his back and tilting his hips to get himself even deeper down Wonshik’s throat. Every breathy sound Hongbin starts to make (“Sik-ah-ah- ** _ah_** _._ ”) goes straight to Wonshik’s already leaking cock, and he fists the base of his erection, grip tight enough to relieve some of the throbbing ache but not enough to send him over the edge.

Hongbin decides to test the limits of Wonshik’s patience again with a shallow thrust, and gets a squeeze to his thighs in return. Wonshik wants to get up and jump around the room, shout out about _finally_ getting Hongbin to react, but instead he complies with Hongbin’s silent request and relaxes his throat. Breathing steadily through his nose Wonshik ignores the violent shudder Hongbin does when the hot pressure around his cock eases and with both hands griping Wonshik’s hair, Hongbin starts to fuck his mouth. The thrusts are deep and hard enough that Wonshik thinks he would have been thrown off if not for Hongbin’s hands, and it really _has_ been too long since they’ve been able to find time alone to do this. He’ll have to ask Hongbin where Hakyeon and the others have gone off to and if he had needed to bribe them for the free time or not later.

Garbled moans soon fill Wonshik’s ears as Hongbin’s orgasm coats the back of his throat, back arched so much that Hongbin’s hips almost start to lift off the couch. Wonshik takes it all in greedily, bracing Hongbin down and sucking him throughout and then some, until Hongbin is pulling his Wonshik’s hair in an effort to get him away rather then turn him on.  Wonshik takes the hint to move off, watches as Hongbin crashes back against the couch with the drawn out groan of someone that’s beyond satiated. His hands start to idly pet Wonshik’s hair as said man sucks another bruise onto Hongbin’s thigh.

When the high starts to mellow down, Hongbin tries to pull Wonshik up in hopes for a kiss only to get roughly pushed and shoved around again until he’s on hands and knees in return, the last of his clothing pulled off completely in the blink of an eye and he feels Wonshik’s erection pressing hot against the back of his thigh.

For a few brief moments it feels like Wonshik has disappeared into thin air and Hongbin almost dares not to move and find out. When he finds the courage to look he sees Wonshik walking out of their room back to the couch, the loud uncapping of lube echoing in his ears and before any fingers can start to circle his entrance, Hongbin moans out, “Sik-ah, please. Some other way, because I can’t come again, not after that, _I can’t_ —”  

Wonshik settles behind Hongbin again and pulls him up flush against his chest, smoothing his hands down Hongbin’s sides to pacify him, “Shh, Hongbinnie. It’s okay,” he whispers, voice gravely and raw from the abuse it had taken earlier.

“I could suck you off too?” Hongbin offers, failing to hide the fatigued slur in his voice.

“Yah, don’t fall asleep yet.” Wonshik chides with a playful pinch to Hongbin’s nipple, “I don’t want you to pass out with my dick down your throat. Let’s try this,” Wonshik demonstrates what he means by slathering the lube on Hongbin, from the top of his crack down to the back of his balls and then grinds his cock up into the crack of Hongbin’s ass. Hongbin tries to collect himself enough to reply, with Wonshik’s arms wrapping around his waist to somehow pull him even closer, the sensation of excess lube still running downwards to drip past his balls and along the inside of his thighs makes him squirm in the other’s hold.

“Is this okay? Hongbin?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Hongbin sighs out, he reaches back to grip Wonshik’s hip in encouragement and Hongbin clenches around him, chuckling at the grunt of approval Wonshik buries into the crook of his neck. He starts up a grinding rhythm and they both moan at the wet, obscene noises that begin to echo throughout the room.

The pace starts to become more erratic with every thrust as Wonshik drops all pretense of control, trusting Hongbin to tell him if things become uncomfortable again. Hongbin moves his hand from Wonshik’s hip to pull relentlessly at his hair, a move that makes Wonshik throw his head back out of its hiding place in Hongbin’s neck. Hongbin takes advantage of this to twist around as best he can and finally gets the kiss he’s been aching for, not sparing any effort to swallow down the moans that escape Wonshik’s mouth. He can feel how close Wonshik is from the way his hands tremble against him and all it takes is a few more scratches at the scalp, a long suck of the bottom lip, and Wonshik is shooting his release all over Hongbin’s lower back.

Their kissing slows down to a lazy crawl as Wonshik comes down from his high, twisting around together until they’re lying sideways to spoon.  He’s content to just lay there until Hongbin starts wiggling around again to find a more comfortable position.

“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks with a lazy lick at his ear.

“Mm, I’m sticky but manageable,” Hongbin’s eyes widen when he hears the wet squelch of Wonshik disentangling from him and frowns, “We’re _definitely_ gonna need a shower.”

Grabbing his shirt from the floor, Wonshik uses it wipe them both down enough so they’re mildly cleaner than before and he throws it across the room when he’s done.  He spoons against Hongbin again to breathe in the scent of their combined sweat and sex, brushes his nose against the little hairs at the nape of Hongbin’s neck and smiles at the giggle that Hongbin makes as a result.

“Okay, but…later.” Hongbin gets in reply, followed up with the soft whistling-snoring that Wonshik always makes when he sleeps on his side instead of the deep, growly snore he does when on his back.

When later comes, they’ll wake up almost too late to clean up the disaster of a mess they’ve left on the couch cushions. Argue about if they should just flip them over and hope the others won’t notice. They’ll settle on soaping the hell out of it and then flipping them all over to dry out of sight, spray the whole dorm with so much air freshener to mask the smell of sex that when Hakyeon returns with the others from their outing to the movies he’ll gag loudly and neck chop Hongbin for going overboard with his cleaning again.

For now, though, Hongbin is content to let warmth of Wonshik’s body as well as the rhythm of his snoring lull him into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
